Her Savior
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: I am reposting this with major edits and chapter combination.When a horrific event happens to Rory. Logan is the only one that can help her through it . Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Her Savior

Chapter 1

Logan was looking everywhere for her. He needed to talk to her no strings arrangement wasn't working for him anymore. He saw her on the dance floor with Robert. His "Ace" was having a good time and it was not with him. He realized he should never make her agree to this arrangement. It was finally dawning on him that he was in love with her. His Ace, he loved her.

However, she was nowhere in sight, he hadn't seen her leave, so he knew she had been around. Finally, he spotted Finn across the room and headed straight for him. Logan walked up to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. Finn was trying to charm a redhead Logan had never seen before. Finn whipped around to face Logan.

"Finn, have you seen Rory?"

"Sorry mate, I haven't seen reporter girl in a while."

"Well if you do, could tell you tell her I need to speak with her?"

"Sure thing mate, I will."

With that Logan turned and continued to search for Rory. He was getting worried this wasn't like her just to take off. Now, he was frantic to find her.

Meanwhile, Rory was in another part of the dorm talking to Robert, he was a nice enough guy, but he wasn't Logan. Rory knew that she finally had to admit to herself that she had feelings for him when he walked in with the blonde-haired woman on this arm tonight. She just hoped that he felt the same way.

All the sudden Rory looked up and Robert was nowhere in sight. But as she was about to go track Logan down so they could finally start to be honest with each other; then it hit her like a ton of bricks, a wave of dizziness all the sudden overcame her and she grabbed on the wall for support; of a sudden she felt strong arms go around her. They lifted her up into their embrace. She felt the like there was no control over her action or reaction. Her mind fell in a foggy daze.

The next thing that Rory knew, someone was on top of her, violently forcing her to have sex with him, violating her. She finally got a glimpse of his face and it was Robert. She was in shock. Here he was, her date doing this to her. What did she ever do to him to make him do this to her? Nothing, she never spoke of her true feelings for Logan. She began to cry out in pain and anger as she tried to fight him off of her, but he was too strong for her and she just laid there limp.

She passed out only to come to seeing Logan's face; she screamed when she saw him and then, clung to him for dear life.

"What happened, Ace?"

"Robert… he raped me."

"That son of a bitch. I will kill him…." He stopped talking when he saw that Rory needed him. He quickly came back to her and held her. He let her go long enough to call up the police. He stayed there with her until the paramedics arrived and looked her over. As much as he wanted to murder Robert for doing this, he decided to go to the hospital and be by her side instead. He would let the police deal with Robert.

They arrived at the hospital; Rory was taken into an examining room and checked over. The doctor told her that he would have to do a rape kit. She knew what they meant and gave her permission to do so. The doctor performed it and gave the kit to the tech to analyze. Then, the police came in and talked to her about what happened. She told them everything, at least what she knew. She was still crying when Logan came in.

"Hey… so, are they finished with everything?"

"As far as I know, they are calling my mother, she will be her usual self and go overboard, could you stay here to help?"

"Of course, Ace, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." He was still hiding his love for her, but this was no time to confess them to her. She needed him there as a friend, so that was what he would be to her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Promise me that you won't leave me alone with my mother or my grandmother, please?"

"I promise, even if they try to kick me out, I will stay." He smiled at her and for the first time since the rape, she smiled back at him.

At that moment, in came her mother and grandmother, babbling about everything. Rory blocked them out, just looking at Logan. She nodded her head to their questions, but didn't speak, she didn't dare. She didn't want to disturb this peace that she was in. She was having visions of her and Logan alone away from everyone, yes, including her family, just laughing and hugging. She just smiled now.

Lorelai decided that her daughter didn't need her and her grandmother there, so she dragged her mother out of the room, promising to come back later. Rory was grateful to her mother for that, she just needed time to wrap around everything that happened. She was still scared and she was also nervous about being near Logan.

When she had time to think, it hit her like a ton of bricks; she had been raped and violated. She did not want to think about it anymore and definitely not speak of it. She shut herself down. She even blocked out Logan, who was only trying to help her. She went as far as to kick him out of the room, told him not to come back. Rory didn't mean it; she was still shocked and ashamed; ashamed that she allowed herself to let this happen. Wait a minute, allow this to happen. She did no such thing, she was the victim, but it was too late to do anything about it. The rape kit was embarrassing enough for her. Having someone swab her and then, scrape her, like she was just there, she had no real emotional attachment to this yet. She didn't want to. No one could blame Rory; it was her body, her attack, and her problem to fix. The only question now was how to fix it, to fix her.

She lay in the bed thinking of what to do next and she came up blank. This was something that was going to be with her for life, it was not like she fell down and got a cut, this was something more powerful, more emotional, much more than she could handle. However, she knew one thing; she had to do this on her own, come out of this stronger than ever. She just hoped that she didn't drive Logan away. She never meant to yell at him, to tell him that he was responsible for this; he was in no way responsible for this happening, she was feeling horrible, she wanted to call him, to tell him that she was sorry, but fear stopped her dead in her reaching for the phone and dialing his number. She just sat in the bed and cried; she cried for the first time, really since the rape occurred.

She was released from the hospital the next day. She didn't want to go to her mother's place, she knew better than to even think of going to her grandparents', so she went back to her little room. She locked herself away from everyone, at least other than going to school, there she acted like everything was normal, nothing was normal, but she was doing an act. She never let on that she had been violated. It was like she was a zombie, doing her work, school work, eating, very little, and getting about 2 to 3 hours of sleep a night. She knew that she would have to breakdown and talk to someone, but whom? Damn counselors would just make her talk about it in detail, her mother and grandparents would harm on her about it, so she had to make a conscience choice to seek out Logan.

She spotted him talking to Finn. She approached him and asked if they could talk. He nodded and they went to a little private spot. "First of all, I am sorry for yelling at you, telling you that it was your entire fault for what happened. It wasn't and I hope that you will accept my apology. I was just shocked and scared. I have come to realize that I do need you, as my friend, as someone to talk to, that's if you will be that someone for me."

"Ace, it is okay. I never thought that I did anything wrong. I was just hoping in the end that you would come to me, to seek me out, as your friend, that someone to talk to. I am just sorry that I did not stop it or know how to help you. I was at a loss. I am sure that you're nervous to be around men, but as a friend, just a friend, I want to hug you, to show you that this someone does care."

She said nothing, she just hugged him tight. "Thank you so much for being here for me. So, do you think that you could maybe, want to get something to eat? I am starved, I haven't really eaten much in a couple of days."

"Of course, let's get some food in you." He smiled as she did. They went on to talk and eat. He knew not to push her even if he wanted to tell her about his true feelings for her. He knew that now was not the right time.

Logan took Rory to the cafeteria to grab some lunch but as they were standing in line he noticed Rory stiffen beside him and grab his arm. He also noticed her eyes got this far away frighten look.

Her head was turned in the direction of the south entrance. He decided to turn and see what was making her act this way. Then Logan heard the voice that made his blood boil, Robert!

There he was acting as if everything was normal with his friends. While Ace was holding on to him as if her life deepened on it. In a moment of weakness Robert had taken away the Rory he knew. Gone was the witty, laughing, carefree spirited Rory that he come to know. In her place was a shell of a person.

At that moment Robert walked by them and said

"Logan, Rory enjoy the party Friday night? I know I did."

At that moment Logan lost all control of the proper manners that had been drilled into him since he was a child. It felt to him as if he was in slow monition his fist connected with Robert's jaw and he saw it snap back and Robert hit the floor and he finally reentered reality. Robert was to stunned to say anything.

Logan turns and looked at Rory

"Let's get out of here Ace, we don't need to be around this piece of low life scum".

With that they turned and exited.

As soon as they reached a place where they out of sight of anyone Rory cracked and broke down, it took all of Logan 's strength just to hold her up so she would not crumble to the floor.

She turned and sobbed into his chest. It broke his heart to see her like this. He had no clue how to help her piece her life back together. All he could do was try and clam her down.

"Shhh…. Sweetheart it's over he's gone your safe I promise".

Finally Rory lifted her head off his chest and looked at him.

"Logan how can he still be free after what he did to me,I don't understand! Doesn't anyone believe me? I mean there's proof of what he did to me. So why is he still free?"

"Ace the justice system takes awhile. I promise he will be punished for his crime."

Again, Rory began to sob.

"Come on let's go back to your dorm and pig out on junk and watch movies'.

Rory didn't speak she just nodded and Logan lead her back to her dorm.

They finally arrived back at Rory's dorm. Logan had to fish Rory's key out of her pocket. She had not said a word since leaving the cafeteria. Logan just wanted to protect her from the pain she was going through. Nevertheless, he knew he could not he just wanted to be there to help her pick up the pieces of her shatter life.

Logan led her into the living room and over to the sofa. Once she was comfortable Logan reached down and got Rory's eye to meet his. She had been looking at the ground since they entered the room.

"Hey Rory, I am going to get a drink from the kitchen you want coffee?"

Rory mutely nodded not trusting her voice now. She did not want to breakdown more then she already had. She figured Logan had offered her enough comfort for one day. She felt as if now that he was her last tie to sanity, and ser hated that. She had always been so strong, Never needing anyone. She was Rory Gilmore strong and independent it was always her against the world.

Now she did not feel strong and independent she felt weak and vulnerable like she would shatter at any moment if the wind blew the wrong way. All she wanted was to be normal again.

Logan at that moment reentered the room and noticed the silence tears running down Rory's face. Without thinking, Logan sat down and wrapped her in his embrace. Rory just curled up to him. Rory felt safe for a moment.

"Hey Rory want to watch a movies like we planned?"

Again, Logan got no verbal respond from her just a nod. Logan finally realized nodding was the only respond she could give after everything that happened today.

Therefore, Logan got off the sofa and went over to her DVD collection to look for one of her favorites he finally found it Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory the original he knew how she felt about the Johnny Depp remake. She thought it was horrible and he agreed. So he retrieved from the stack and placed in the DVD player as it began playing Rory relaxed into him, and her put her head on his chest. He was just glad that she felt safe around him.

About half way through the movie, Logan noticed Rory was sound asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful when she was like this. So Logan slowly lifted in his arms to take her to her room.

When he entered the room and noticed that the bed had not been slept in. This worried even more then he already was. He laid on her bed. She curled into the fetal position. Logan pulled the covers up, gave her a peck on the forehead, turned, and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Ace."

Nevertheless, he did not feel comfortable leaving her alone especially after today. Therefore, he called his dorm to let Colin and Finn he would not be back tonight. No one knew what happened to Rory but him and the medical staff and her family. It was up to Rory whether wanted to tell them.

He just did not want to leave her in the state she was in without anyone around if she needed help. So he called but no one was there like he expected so he left a message.

"Hey guys I am staying at Rory's she needs me at the moment I will be back sometime not sure when."

He hung up and got the blanket and pillows they were using for movie night and laid on the sofa. All that was racing through his mind was that he loved and he was planning to tell her that night but that moment was ruined because Robert did what he did.

He knew that he would tell her sometime just not now. He would tell her when she was healed from this trauma. He knew she felt the same way he did. As Logan was drifting off to sleep he heard Rory scream.

He bolted upright and ran to her bedroom when he got the he saw Rory tangled in comforter and sheets struggling and whimpering. It broke his heart . He slowly walked over to the bed and kneeled down to push the hair away form her face because she was sweating. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart he is not here your safe I won't let anything happened to you I promise I'm here."

Rory finally calmed down, Logan not wanting to leave her again he went back out to the living room and got the blanket and pillow and went back to camp out on Rory's bedroom floor just so she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Savior

Chapter 2

One Week Later

Rory was in the kitchen getting coffee started to pour a cup before heading to class for the day. When her cell phone rang, She grabbed it form her bag and answered it

"Rory Gilmore speaking"

"Miss Gilmore good morning this is District Attorney Brown I wanted to let you know that we have decided what charges Mr. Williamson will face in your rape case .We have decided to charge him with 2nd degree rape. Because we can prove that, he forced himself on you after he intoxicated you and that you had no bearings about what was happing to you at the time.

"But what about the drugs he slipped in my drink?"

"We could not find a trace of the drugs in your system so we will be unable to charge him with use of an controlled substance. I'm sorry Miss Gilmore."

"Did you look at the medical report its right in there"

"No I did It had you blood alcohol level but there were no other substances in your system."

"How can you over look that fact?"

"Their no proof"

.

"But I could barely understand what was going on that night, he drugged me, violated me."

"You were drunk Miss Gilmore"

"I had one drink and then blacked out"

"Some drugs are very fast acting and work there way out of your system quickly trust me I know it's my job, He could have he use a new designer drug that works fast and leaves your system quickly. Again, I am sorry that we couldn't charge him with this. Have a good day Miss Gilmore."

Right after Rory hung up the phone she was in complete shock that Robert was getting off so easy as if on autopilot she dialed Logan's number and waited for him to answer. Logan answered on the second ring.

"Logan can you come over? I need you"

"Yeah, Ace I'll be right over."

With that, Rory hung up, crumbled to the floor, and began to sob for what was happening in her life. Logan arrives ten minutes later to her dorm and knocks but gotno response. So he slowly open's the door.

"Ace?"

"Ace, Rory?"

What he sees breaks his heart; she's in a heap in the middle of the living room floor. He rushes over to her

"Rory, sweetheart are you ok?" he asked kneeling down beside her. She moves but only to cling to him. And sobs again.

"Baby? You got to tell me what's wrong." He said stroking her soft brown hair.

"The DA called"

"Oh, what did he say?" Logan asked having a feeling the news would not be good.

"Their only charging him with the rape in the 2nd degree not for the drugs he used because that wasn't in the medical report they got from the hospital" She sobbed into Logan's chest.

"Rory he WILL got to jail or I'll..." He trailed off muttering a threat.

"I know he will but I wanted him gone for life not just years!"

"I know, I know." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Why is this happening to me Logan, what did I do wrong?" She asked looking into his big brown eyes for answers.

"Logan felt like crying when she said this. " Rory listen to me, you did NOTHING wrong this is Roberts doing not yours!" He said very forcefully.

"I just want to forget it ever happened, to be like I was before. I was happy I was." She said as if he did not believe her.

"I know." He whispered

Again, he embraced her and let her cry. After Rory had clamed down a little bit Logan offers a suggestion.

"Ace you want get out of here for a while away from this?"

"Yeah"

"Okay let's go for a walk on campus just to clear our heads?" He suggested giving her a comforting smile.

"Sounds good"

Logan helped her up got her jacket and off they went. They walked around in the cool night air. Logan had his arm around her waist to make her feel safe and comfortable. The stopped at the opening of the campus where there was a bench under one of Rory's favorite trees and just sat and looked up at the night stars in peacefulness and happinessfor the moment anyway.

Rory began to shiver after about ten minutes Logan rubbed his arms up and down hers to get her warm but that did not work he decided they needed to head back to her dorm. As Rory and Logan were walking back to Rory's dorm, Colin and Finn spotted them and followed them because they were curious why Logan had been spending so much time with 'Reporter Girl'.

"Logan. If he gets off, I'm leaving Yale." She confessed as they walked through the courtyard.

Logan sighed "Rory don't let him do this to you, don't let him take away all they you've worked so hard to achieve." He said trying to reason with her.

"YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND!" She yelled causing Logan, Colin and Finn to jump.

"Then tell me Ror what don't_ I _get?" He hissed

Rory shook her head, "Logan when he rap-ed me he didn't just violate me he ... I think he broke me." She told him in tears.

"Raped!" Colin and Finn echoed a little to loudly because Logan and Rory spun around.

"OH MY GOD!" Rory screamed before running off in the direction of her dorm.

"Rory!" Logan called after her, when he received no response he turned to Colin and Finn. "What the fuck were you two doing?"

"Mate we...we didn't know." Finn told him still in shock of what he had just heard.

"Logan really we didn't, we just wanted to know where you've been disappearing to with Rep....Rory." Colin explained.

Logan nodded "Ok." he sighed "Come on guys." he said as he started to walk to Rory's dorm. As they arrived Logan noticed Rory's bedroom door closed he was at a loss of how to help her. For the millionth time since that night, Logan asked himself why her? He had yet to come up with an answer.

"Logan what's going on?"

"Colin I wish I could tell you but that's for Rory to tell you if she decides too. It's not my choice I'm sorry"

Just as he finished speaking they heard the bedroom door open and Rory emerged.

"I guess Logan told you guys." She scoffed we she shot Logan a glare, oh if looks could kill.

"No, love, he said it was up to you whether or not to tell us." Finn told her.

"Oh." Rory said in surprised

"Will you tell us?" Colin asked hesitantly.

Rory looked to Logan and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes." She said in a small voice, she motioned for them to sit and they did, Logan, Colin and Finn sat on the couch. Well Rory took a seat on the love seat. "You guys remember when I went to Finn's party with Robert?" She asked

"Yes..." Colin replied unsure of where this was going.

"Well..." And she told her story and the guys were pissed, they liked Rory she was sweet and was never a bitch to them like Logan's other er...friends.

Colin shook his head as she finished "Sick bastard." Colin seethed

"Bloody hell, I need a drink." Finn said in shock.

After tell them the tension between all of them eased and Colin and Finn's protective nature kicked in like Logan's.

"So you said the DA called you this morning and told their only charging him with 2nd degree rape right?"

"Right"

"So when are they going to officially arrest him and file the charges in court?"

"Tomorrow or so I was told"

Just then Finn spoke up

"OK Mates then we need to coordinate how to keep Rory away from the press because she just doesn't need to deal with it"

"We agree" Logan and Colin said in unison

"So what's the plan?"

Logan looked at them "She could stay at our dorm"

"Not a good idea mate that's the first place they'll look because you have been photographed together "

"Right"

"There is also Steph's " Colin said

Rory finally spoke up after they talked around her for awhile

"That seems like the only possible option but I am dreading telling her worse then I was you guys she's like my sister"

"It's going to be ok she'll understand what's going on after we explain"

So the plan was set to keep Rory safe from the onslaught of media to come they just hoped it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Savior

Chapter 3

Rory and the boys arrived at Stephanie dorm luckily Logan had called ahead and explained the situation to her so Rory didn't have to go through the trauma again which she was grateful for that. Stephanie opened the door and let them inside.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Steph" the guys said in unison

Rory entered as if still in a dazed she had not said a word since leaving the dorm. Logan was getting more worried about her by the moment all he could think of was that it finally was all sinking in about what the DA said and all and what tomorrow would mean for her. Logan noticed Stephanie worried look when Rory did not even become aware of her. Logan stepped away from her and turned to Colin and Finn.

"Guys stay with her for me"

"Of course mate."

Then Logan turned to Rory.

"Ace I'm going to go over and talk to Steph a minute I'll be right back"

Rory just nodded and again Logan just figured that this was her way of deal with what was going on around her.

"Steph can I talk to you a moment"

"Sure Logan"

They stepped further into the living room and Stephanie spoke first

"What's going on with her first you call me and tell me what Robert did then you get here and she is not talking our saying a word."

"Steph she's had an emotional day and tomorrow going to be worse and this is her way of dealing by shutting down I know it's not good but right now I don't want to push her. I'm afraid if I do I'll make it worse."

"Don't worry I'll take care of her"

"Thanks".

Logan went back over to Rory, took her in his arms, and whispered in her ear.

"Ace I'm going to go so they don't know where you are staying here all day tomorrow ok. Ill be here for anything you need and Steph is too."

Then he kissed her on the forehead and turned to Colin and Finn and monitored to them it was time to leave all three gave one last look at Rory and Stephanie and left. Stephanie went up to Rory and led her over to the sofa.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Rory never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen to you or that Robert would commit such a crime."

Again, Rory made no move to respond to Stephanie statement. Stephanie could see why Logan was so worried about her she was too. Therefore, Stephanie just sat on the sofa with her waiting for her to make any movement.

Meanwhile in Rory's head her thoughts were going a million miles a mintues trying to deal with what was going on around her. All Rory kept thinking was how dirty she felt and about how she just wanted this whole nightmare to be over. The one thought that kept repeating in her head was how much she loved and cared about Logan and whether or not he'd ever look at her the same way again. Finally, Rory was able to break out of her trance and began to speak in a low whisper.

"Do you ever think he'll look at me the same way again or do you think I will always be ruined in his mind?"

It took Stephanie a moment to process Rory's question because she did not expect to be asked this question when Rory finally broke away from the trauma induced silence.

"Who Logan?" Stephanie replied slowly

Rory nodded with silent tears running down her face.

Stephanie without thinking gathered her in her arms and rubbed slow calming circles down her back.

"Shhhh Logan does not look at you any differently I promise you if anything he just wants to protect you more"

"I feel so dirty and unlovable how anyone will look at me the same again if I can't even look at myself with out feeling repulsed"

"I promise you it will get better and we are all here for you"

"Thank you really thank you"

Stephanie gave her one tighter squeeze and then suggested they head off to bed because of what tomorrow would hold and Rory agreed.

Stephanie was in the kitchen getting ready for the day when she heard a knock on the door. She swung the door open and was greeted by Logan.

Hey Logan," She said as she stepped aside so that he could walk in.

"Hey Steph is Rory up yet?"

"Actually no I was just going to check on her we kind of had a rough night last night."

"Do you mind if I try, I really worried about her, and with what going to happen today I just need to see her."

"Sure go ahead"

He walked over to where Rory was and stared at her for a moment. Then ever so slightly, he bends down and brushes her check. He thought to himself that she was the most beautiful person that he has ever seen. His hand then went from her check to her shoulder. "Rory, honey" he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her right shoulder.

"You need to get up, we have a long day ahead."

Rory rolled over on her back and mumbled.

"Uh…. Logan

"Yeah beautiful it's me, and you need to wake up"

"But I'm so tried I just want to sleep"

"I know but I'll be with you all day today I promise"

"Okay just give me a moment, and I'll see you in the kitchen"

He smiled at her. He then walked to the kitchen and wait until Rory walked in. He hated being away from her. He never thought that he would be all this crazy about someone in his life.

Rory entered a moment later and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a proper morning greeting.

"Morning"

"Morning, Ace"

"You know. I never understood why you always call me Ace. I do have a name, you know"

"It's the same reason you call me Master and Commander; I say it because I love you"

"I love you too, Logan so much"

That there made him realize he had something good in his life. For once, he had someone that he could actually love...Not that fake kind of love he thought he gets when he would meet girls. However, real, actually love. He, being caught in the moment lifted himself up from the chair and Kissed Rory lightly, Then they entered the kitchen happily


	4. Chapter 4

Her Savior

Chapter 4

,

Meanwhile in Boston, Christopher Hayden was watching the news when a story caught his attention. He sat there in shock as the blonde newscaster spoke.

"Robert Chambers Jr. the son of entertainment lawyer Robert Chambers Sr. and Elizabeth Sullivan Chambers is under arrest for the rape and drugging of a fellow student on the Yale University campus. The alleged event happened two weeks ago on the night of February 5. District attorney David Brown said they have a very strong case in this matter and he hopes that it will be prosecuted fully of the law. The name of the alleged victim has yet to be released but in a Channel 7 exclusive we have found footage of Mr. Chambers with a girl the night of the party but is yet to be known if this is his accuser."

Christopher watched as the grainy footage came up on the screen. He gasped at what he saw. There was his oldest daughter in the living room of the dorm room dancing with this lowlife. He felt sick to his stomach that something like this could happen to his daughter without thinking he got up right then and headed straight to Yale to talk to his daughter hoping against hope that what his gut was telling him was wrong.

At the same moment back at Yale, Rory was in the kitchen waiting for her breakfast to finish cooking and looking at Logan, when out of habit she flipped on the TV. Then she saw in big bold white letters flashing out at her on the screen._ Breaking news Robert Chambers Jr. arrested accused of rape. _Then they cut to the grainy footage of her and Robert at the party. At that point, Rory did not hear anything else the reporter said. She just could not believe that they had video footage of that night she knew once that was out for public viewing her life was essentially over until he was in jail.

Logan saw the look that passed over Rory's face and was scrambling to figure out who leaked the footage of that night to the media. He should have really figured that once the news throughout of what Robert was being accused of someone there that night would see an opportunity to make quick cash and add fuel to the media firestorm that this story was causing. Logan did the only thing he could think of to find the underlying cause of this mess he did not want to do it but he knew it was the only way. So he dialed the number and hope with all the power and influence his family had that this could be stopped. He waited as the phone rang once, twice finally on the third ring he picked up.

"Mitchum Huntzberger"

"Dad its Logan"

"Logan what kind of trouble do I have to bail you out of this time?"

"Dad for once in your life can you not assume that when I call I didn't break the law."

"Sorry son I am just going off past experience. If you're not in trouble then why are you calling it's not about what I saw on the news this morning I hope."

"Actually it is that's why I'm calling."

"Son I know that the Chamber's boy is a friend of yours but I can't do anything to get him out of it the news story of the year."

"I don't care what happens to that scum what I'm worried about is the other person in this."

"Son what's going on the police have yet to release the identity of the girl in the video."

"I know that I wanted to protect her, she's been through so much this is the last thing she needs."

"Logan who she is and why do you care so much about what happens to her? I'm sure she's just some girl trying to get the family's money and fame."

Logan was so infuriated at his father's assumption that he did not reply right away. Mitchum thought that he had lost the connection on the line and was about to hang up when he heard Logan begin to speak again.

"Dad I will tell you but you have to promise me not to publish or breathe a word to anyone until we both give you the go-ahead personally."

"Before I make that promise I need to know why you care so much about this girl."

"Dad I care about her because I just admitted it to myself that I love her. Before you say anything I know what you are thinking but just trust me on this I've never felt this way before and she makes me want to be a better person."

"Okay I'll give you my trust on this."

"Thank you I appreciate it the girl Robert attacked and trust me I know she was attacked because I'm the one that found her and took her to the hospital."

"Logan I'm truly sorry I didn't know."

"Dad I know but what's important right now is her safety. Dad the girl Robert raped was Rory Gilmore."

Mitchum was shocked that it took him a moment to respond.

"Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter correct?"

"Yes, dad that is correct."

"Son you have my word that I will keep this under wraps and also that our publications will write no more about this story."

"Thank you really listen I need to go but thank you for doing this for me."

"Logan I understand completely just promise me that you'll take care of her I know she means a lot to a lot of people."

"I promise and I will keep you posted."

"Goodbye Logan."

"Goodbye dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Her Savior

Chapter 5 

Rory was sitting at the table, she caught sight of today's date on the calendar and gasped, Logan saw the color drain from her face, and she began to shake and whimper.

"Honey. What's wrong?" He asked her as he moved his chair closer to her.

Rory did not answer him, she just continued to stare off at the calendar Logan's gaze followed her line of sight, and then he saw what she was looking at, but he was puzzled as of why she was acting this way. Then she began to speak in the smallest voice he had ever heard her use.

"Its..." she stuttered

"Rory, please talk to me"

She just got up and went to garb her date book hoping she was wrong.

He watched her as she rapidly went through the book.

He tried once again to get her to talk to him.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"It just can't be February 19th it just can't be"

"Rory please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm late"

"wh...What?" He asked her stumbling over the world.

"I'm two weeks late with my period"

Then she turns and grabbed Logan and sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh…. It will be all right I promise"

He was stunned. He did not know what to do. Except be there for her.

"Logan what if I'm pregnant with his baby?"

"Then we'll deal with it together, but let not worry until we know for sure"

She continued to cry. "You know Logan you really have made this whole thing..." she trailed off...

"Rory listen to me, I wouldn't be anywhere else"

"Logan you're the only reason this whole situation is anyway near bearable for me to deal with" "Hey we'll get through this, I promise you I'll go to the store and get a pregnancy test, so we can know what our future holds."

"Thank you, Logan"

"I'll be back in twenty minutes okay try and relax to okay please"

"I'll try"

He walks out of the kitchen and then out of the door…

Rory stared down at the test Logan returned from the store with a few minutes ago. She had a blank expression on her beautiful pale face. Tears started to well in eyes as she exited from the bathroom with the test in her hand. Logan stood there wait for her to speak but just by the expression on her face he knew the answer. He embraced her as she began to sob.

She could not believe that this was happening. She was… she was pregnant…Could there be an error with the test? Pregnancy tests could be wrong, right.

"Ace I'm here I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Logan I want to have a child some day, but, I just can't fathom having this child at this moment in time"

"What are you saying, Rory?"

"I'm going to have an abortion. I just want this nightmare to be over; I want no ties to him"

"Honey, I know you scared as well as upset but, please stop and think about what you just said. If you still feel like this is the right decision I'll go with you but, please think about it before you do anything rash."

"Logan, I have had time to think about this. You were gone for some time. I thought about this. Moreover, I have made my decision..."

"You know I'll be here for whatever you need"

"Thank you"

He grabs her into his embrace and holds her tight. They stand there for what seems like forever neither wanting to leave their safe haven. Rory finally pulled away from the embrace and looked into Logan's eyes and all she saw was love and the want to protect her. She kissed him.

At first, Logan was taken by surprise by this turn of event but after a moment, he responded with just as much love.


	6. Author's note

Dear Reader,

I am looking for and co-author and beta for this story if you are interested please send me a PM.

Kelli


End file.
